$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 8 \\ 4 & 3 \\ 0 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 4 & 0 \\ 8 & 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$